


The Kiss of Tomorrow

by simpfor2dboys



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Clingy, Coach Ukai - Freeform, Developing Relationship, Dino - Freeform, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, F/M, Family, Fan Comics, First Dates, First Kiss, First Years, Haikyuu - Freeform, Happy Ending, Headcanon, Hinata Shōyō - Freeform, Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, Karasuno, Kenma, Kissing, Kuroo - Freeform, Love Confessions, Manga & Anime, Mental Growth, Romance, Slow Build, Tanaka - Freeform, Teenagers, Tobio kageyama - Freeform, Tournaments, Travel, Trust, Volleyball, Volleyball Matches, bigspoon, daichi - Freeform, he would do anything for you, highschool, noya - Freeform, snarky, sugawara - Freeform, tsukishima - Freeform, tsukishima kei - Freeform, tsukki - Freeform, tsukki x y/n, yamaguchi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 14:33:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 22,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28779834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpfor2dboys/pseuds/simpfor2dboys
Summary: Moving to the Miyagi Prefecture was never in your plans but seeing that you are starting your first year of high school really doesn't seem that bad. That is until you meet one annoyingly attractive yet aggravating classmate, Kei Tsukishima. Although it is in the middle of the first semester you don't have any trouble making good friends and getting adjusted to your new life at Karasuno High. Your new life had just started and you can't wait to see what's in store for you here..~ you can also find “The Kiss of Tomorrow” on wattpad @vvaronzside note: the regular font is speech and narrationitalics and underline are thoughts
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	1. The Start Of Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are a transfer student at Karasuno High School. As you start off your first year of high school you are introduced to your first friends Aiya and Miyuki, although things seem to be going good a certain someone makes a captivating first impression. Do you have the will power to stay away? Or are you longing to find out more about him?

“Mom!” you called from the living room as you packed your backpack on the couch. Today was not only your first day at a new high school but even better it was already the middle of the first semester. Granted you didn’t really have many friends at your old school but even so, you missed your two best friends from Kanagawa. They were the only true friends you had since elementary school and now you would be leaving them to start a new life in Miyagi. Although they promised to visit next month during a break you knew it wasn't the same as before. Nonetheless this is the start of something new so you put on your brave face and finished packing.

“MOM!” you screamed for the second time, not a second later did you see your mom hopping through the hallway while trying to put on her heels for work. She was the main reason you had all moved to Miyagi in the first place, yet you couldn't be mad at her, she was trying her best to provide for two children. And although you weren't making it exactly hard on her, you could still tell she was having a hard time adjusting to a life without your father.

“Sorry sweetheart I'm running late, please make Daniel and yourself breakfast, I love you♥” As she practically sang those last words in the next three seconds she was out of the house and into the car, backing out of the driveway and on her way to her new job. She had recently applied for a teaching position at a nearby Junior High School and was finally getting settled in at her new workspace. You still had about 30 minutes before your bus came so you quickly made breakfast for your younger brother and as for you, well you just took a snack bar from the cabinet and some milk while running out the door. The bus was only 5 minutes away and you still had about 3 blocks to go. Luckily you made it just in time and hopped on the bus. While catching your breath your eyes scanned the outside of your window and something had caught your eye.

The trees were decorated in a mass of beautiful colors you had never seen before. Memories of your past days running to the convenience store straight after school flashed through your mind while you gazed at the trees pondering if maybe you just never noticed how pretty they really were. Just as the bus started to drive away you made up in your mind that this time you wouldn’t let these kinds of moments pass you by. With this new-found courage to make your life as memorable as you please you silently smile to yourself.. this was the first time you had done so since you moved here. The bus ride was peaceful and you let your imagination run wild as you thought of different scenarios that would occur on your first day. Nevertheless, you weren’t someone to get easily intimidated or nervous so you sorted out your thoughts just as the bus arrived at your stop.

Karasuno High School you read as you walked up to the gate of the school. _There's no going back now.._ You adjusted your skirt and tie before taking the first step onto the campus _one step, two steps, three steps_ until you were already on your way to class. If you recalled correctly you were in class 1-4 the college prep classes as most of your time was spent studying or working. The school halls were full of students who were either on their way to class or lingered in the halls presumably to skip. Oddly enough you felt everyone's eyes on you as you made your way to the classroom. _Don't overthink it’s probably because they know I'm a transfer student, keep your head high, and don't let it bother you._ [authors note: hell yeah you’re a bad bitch]

You found your classroom rather quickly as the sign was surprisingly large. You opened the door and were greeted with probably the most lively classroom you could have imagined. You definitely didn't expect this from a prep class but nonetheless, you were not displeased. As you made your way to a window seat in the front of the classroom you felt eyes shooting through the back of your head. _Calm down you knew everyone's eyes would be on you._ Just as you got seated a wave of fresh vanilla caught your attention. You slightly turned your head back to see a tall blonde guy sit down in the seat directly behind you, he didn't seem to notice your glances since he was already infatuated with the book in his hand. You turned back to your own desk as class began and couldn't stop thinking about your mom and what her days have been like so far. It's not like you were worried per se but you still felt a little uneasy about her being alone. And just like that class had ended and lunch had just started. Nearly less than 5 seconds after the teacher left the room two girls came running up to your desk which resulted in you jumping a little.

You heard an almost silent laugh come from behind you but you just ignored it. The two girls had both grabbed a chair and sat right beside you. “Hi! We couldn't help but notice how pretty you are and wanted to introduce ourselves” one girl said. “This is Aiya and I’m Miyuki” they both seemed really nice and it was almost relieving how they came up to you first. “Oh hi, my name is Y/n it's really nice to meet you”. The girls continued to make small talk and even invited you to join them for lunch. Having no other planned you obliged, it was quite nice to have made friends already on your first day but you didn't want to get too ahead of yourself. The three of you went to one of the school vending machines to pick out some snacks and drinks to eat in the school field.

“Are you going to be joining any sort of clubs now that you're here?” Aiya asked suddenly. You hadn't really thought much about it but you knew you probably weren’t going to anyway. “Ah I don’t think so, I’m taking care of my little brother at the moment, and besides I have some activities I do outside of school anyway.” They both just smiled and agreed that it's best to focus on priorities, you appreciated that they weren’t like your old classmates. They weren't quick to drop you just because you didn't always have the time to hang out with them and ditch your responsibilities. “But, I think we should definitely hang out sometime outside of school, that would be fun right?” Instantly Aiya flew towards you engulfing you into a bear hug singing “We are going to be great friends, I know it!” You were struggling to breathe so Miyuki had to practically rip her off of you before you all started laughing hysterically on the field.

By the time you were done eating and giggling to each other the lunch break had almost ended and you all were on your way back to the classroom. The two ran in first while you were still trying to catch your breath at the doorway. You hadn’t run like that since this morning. _Seriously I really need to start working out more._ Suddenly you felt the presence of someone behind you, just as you realized you were blocking the classroom entrance you heard a voice from behind you. “Excuse me, you’re in my way short-stuff” just as the comment left his lips you immediately whipped your head around to be greeted by a smirking bean stock. _Holy sh** this dude is huge.._ He looks at you scanning your face just as you whip back around and head straight to your seat. Usually, you would lose your temper at anyone who insulted you but this time you couldn't bring yourself to say anything back. It may have been caused by that idiotic smirk on his face but other than that there's no way a guy that good-looking could have such a big mouth. The rest of class went by smoothly and soon enough it was officially the end of your first day. _Now that wasn’t so bad, except for a certain snarky remark I’d say this was a success. _You packed up your things, put on your headphones, and blasted your favorite playlist as you were leaving the classroom. Right as you left the classroom you felt a tap on your shoulder, a little annoyed as to why someone was approaching you while listening to music you took out one bud and turned around.

No other than the tall blonde quite handsome but aggravating guy that sat behind you smiled and asked “You listen to [insert band]?” Caught off guard you looked in confusion as he mentioned the name of one of your favorite bands. _Why him of all people?_ As far as you know people you've been around don't listen to this kind of music so you just figured no one would recognize it. “Y-Yeah, you know them?” you replied kind of stuttering at the fact that this would be your first real conversation with this guy, not to mention you were still a bit ticked off at the fact he insulted your height like he was stating what the weather forecast was for that day. He smirked, “Are you an idiot? Of course, I know them” _Right, he's still a jerk, should have known better._ “Tch” you turned around and headed for the exit rolling your eyes at the thought of his stupid face.. _Great already another bothersome person._ What you didn’t know was that was only the beginning of your encounters with Kei and just as you left a quiet chuckle left his lips as he smiled and walked the other way. “Gosh, she's hilarious.” You got on the same bus you had arrived here with and headed back home to prepare dinner and look for another part-time job. Even though your mom told you not to worry about finding one you still wanted to do what you could to support her. _I wonder what I should make for dinner, maybe since it's our first night I’ll make Katsudon._ You were always a great cook and even enjoyed baking treats here and there for special occasions, or just when you felt like stuffing your face with cake. Even though you tend to eat a lot you still maintain a slim figure, definitely not those in magazines but just the right amount of fat and muscle. [authors note: every body shape is beautiful, love u all ♥]

You remembered how you used to wake up every morning just before school started to go for a bike ride then come straight back home and take a shower. You imagined yourself doing that now and almost passed out at the thought of you waking up any time before 6 am. Yet you still didn't want to fall into any bad habits so you mentally punched yourself for being so lazy and decided to start biking before school even if it meant sleeping in class. By the time you were done mentally training yourself to wake up early you nearly missed your stop and had to run out of the bus at the very last second. On the walk back to your house you prepared a mental note of all the things you would have to buy at the grocery store for dinner tonight.

Daniel wouldn’t be home for a while now since Mom was going to pick him up right after school. You offered to but she insisted “Live your life as a teenager you don't need to keep worrying about me and Daniel”. _If she doesn't want me to help at least let me make dinner for us._ You opened the front door of your house and headed straight to your room to get changed out of your school uniform. It’s not that the uniform wasn’t nice, it's just that your fashion sense was a big part of who you are and it felt a little disappointing to have to suppress that at school. But in any case, you were free to wear what you wanted outside of school so it wasn’t such a big deal. You threw on some bootcut jeans and a knit sweater you had recently bought before moving. Even though it was only a trip to the market you still never left the house without looking like you were on your way to a model shoot.

Your mom always teased you asking who you were always looking so cute for but to be honest fashion was your inspiration so it was always dear to your heart. You finally left the house with a purse and your wallet going over what you needed again and again so you don't forget anything. The market was only a few blocks away from your house so you saw no point in taking a bus there, the exercise was also a plus. By the time you had gotten there, it was already getting a little dark and you made sure to get this done as quickly as possible so you still had time to prep everything. As you entered the store you immediately started gathering the things you needed. “I’ve never been here. This is so troublesome, where in the world is the dashi stock?” As you were leaving to go the next aisle a bottle gently stopped your forehead from moving any further. There in front of you was the same guy that had talked to you in class, well more of teased than talked. “Looking for this?” he said, his voice was low and kind of calm and equally smooth. _How is here right now? Why does he keep showing up? I'm going crazy!_ “Ha yeah thank you-” as you went to reach for the bottle he lifted it up resulting in you grasping nothing but air. Annoyed you looked at him with cold eyes, “In three seconds I’m going to kick your shin as hard as I possibly can and rob you of that bottle so hand it over while I'm still being nice.” His expression changed for the slightest second as he looked at you in disbelief, then quickly returned to his usual grinning face. He busted out laughing probably harder than you had ever seen someone laugh.

This just made you even more upset and ready to totally obliterate this dude's shins. You started to count “one.. two-” he then swiftly handed you the bottle as you requested, but not before placing a hand on your head and saying “Geez, you are way more interesting than I thought.” He then released his hand and picked up another bottle, “You know, you can always just get another one, such a violent one aren't you” he laughed. Even though you heard his words clear as day you still couldn't get over the fact that he patted your head, something was wrong, you hadn't ever felt like this and it was weird. You looked up at him but then in a whisper, he said “not that I mind” before giving you that idiot smirk before leaving the aisle to pay for his things. You stood there in disbelief, _how could someone so annoying and irritating make me feel like this._ You clenched your stomach and told yourself that it definitely wasn't him, you probably just ate something that had gone bad. Shaking your head to get the image of his face out you made your way to the counter to pay for your items.

He had left the store by now and seeing as it was already dark you were sure he had run home before it got any later. You quickly paid for your items and ran out of the store but quickly stopped when you saw him. This time you couldn't stop yourself from thinking wild thoughts, “Why are you still here?” you asked almost sounding panicked. He stepped towards you without you moving an inch back “Well you see… It’s getting pretty dark and I saw you came here alone so I was going to offer to walk you home” He said in a nervous manner. You couldn’t believe what you were hearing, the whole asshole persona had completely vanished from him, and there replacing it was an almost nice person. _I'm thinking weird things again, he probably thought it would be his fault if he let me walk home alone at this time, y-yeah that's right. _“O-Oh yeah, I guess it is pretty late, well if it’s okay with you I don't mind having company.” Seeing as his face went back to his usual self your thoughts went back to this original image you had of him. Clearing his throat he said “Uhm Well let's get going I’m starving,” while walking in front of you to take the lead.

 _Ah, I saw this coming.. this is so awkward.._ You two walked home almost in complete silence if it weren't for the occasional passing car. Now you were even more confused, he was so hard to read and you couldn't figure out why he would offer to walk you home then not say a single word. Nevertheless, you were equally as awkward so you couldn't really talk. Eventually, you broke the silence when you got to your block. “Here it is, thank you for walking me home. I guess I owe you one,” you said sounding a bit tired from all the walking with your groceries in hand. “Yeah, I’ll see you at school” he responded, and with that, you walked up to your front door unlocking it with your key and shutting the door. As you were closing it you couldn’t help but look at him, you caught his eye just as he looked away and walked off. _Was he staring at me just now? Now I'm totally imagining things, I better hurry up and get dinner ready before Mom comes home._ And just like that, you pushed tonight's events out of your mind as you prepared tonight's special dinner.

The door opened and in came Daniel running towards you with a cute little smile plastered on his face. “Big sis! Guess what I learned today?” he shouted into your ear. “What did you learn today?” you smiled and leaned in for a hug. “We learned about dinosaurs and all the different types of dinos and cavemen”. He looked so happy that it took you by surprise, right before the move he was always so quiet and to himself, it was nice seeing him back to how he used to be. You all washed up and sat around the table for dinner, Daniels' face lit up at the sight of the freshly made Katsudon and Mom looked pleased as well. _Good, at least I can do this much for them._ You smiled but couldn't help but feel an emptiness at the table.

After dinner, you headed up to your room to get changed and head to bed. Dreading the fact that you were going to start waking up even earlier for your morning bike rides. As you were setting aside clothes for tomorrow you couldn’t help but think of him. He hadn't been on your mind and yet he kept showing up in places you went. No matter how bothersome he seemed, you felt that there was more than that façade he put up. And although he was annoying, aggravating, rude, and didn't know when to shut up he did show some concern. _Ahhhh brain stop! Stop thinking about these things! Just go to sleep Although he is hard to read I’m not an idiot. I want to know more about him. Is that so bad? Just how much more intriguing can you get?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone,  
> If you made it to the end thank you so much for reading "My Tiger", this is my first ever x reader story so I hope you all enjoyed it. I will continue to post updates when a new chapter comes out and try my best to edit them as quickly as I can to give you guys more content. If there are any spelling or grammar errors pls don't mind I wrote this chapter today and was so eager to post. Thank youuu ♥


	2. It Was Never A Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are slowly getting adjusted to your new life in Miyagi. Tsukishima is still being as annoying as ever but somehow you feel more comfortable than before. Is it because you now know one of his secrets.. or not so secret. Karasuno has a volleyball Club? AND THE BEAN STOCK IS A MEMBER ON THE TEAM?!?!

Morning had arrived sooner than you had anticipated. It had felt like just a moment ago you rested your head on your pillow eagerly awaiting tomorrow's events. Reminded of the promise you made to yourself you rose out of bed to shut off your buzzing alarm. It was now 5:30 in the morning, leaving you with just about an hour to go on your bike ride through the neighborhood. You got dressed in your biking shorts and windbreaker, although it's the middle of June the early mornings are always the coldest. Your bike had been lying in the storage room after moving everything out so it wasn't easy to find through all the boxes stacked up. Finally rolling it out of its hiding spot you left the house unbenounced to your mother. _It doesn’t hurt to get a little exercise here and there, I’m sure she wouldn't mind._ And with that, you were off to go venture to the new unfamiliar neighborhood that you resided in. You rode for about half an hour feeling the breeze of the fresh morning breathe on your cheeks. You don’t remember when it was last that you had felt this way, a new type of freedom from your once suffocating life. The trees swayed in the air whispering the soft melody of your excitement, a switch clicked inside you that morning as you sped up the pace. 

After a while of indulging in the morning breeze, you arrived home to take a shower and prepare breakfast for you and your brother. Mom had left while you were out, most likely due to the amount of work she would have to complete since starting her job. You set your bike beside the mess of boxes and began to untie your ponytail that held up your long wavy brown hair. It had been a while since you cut it, and just now realizing how it danced in the wind on your ride back home. The stairs made only the slightest noise as you headed for the bathroom, careful to not wake your peacefully sleeping brother. Your shower was quick and refreshing, you always made sure to fully soak in your favorite shampoo so that it would leave a natural scent in your hair. You were always fond of pleasant smells, with that you finished up in the bathroom and headed to get changed. 

Your uniform was neatly placed where you left it the night before, wondering how long you could keep up that organized nature. _Nevermind that... Just where in the world did I put that new bracelet._ As you struggled to find the gift your friends had given you as you left for your new school you remembered the jewelry box. You headed straight for your Mom's room while simultaneously zipping up your skirt. In the draw to the left of the door, you saw the small silver box sitting directly next to a photo of the four of you. In a rush, you opened it and took out the shiny charm bracelet, and secured it on your right arm. _Okay, looks like I’m all set for now_. You head downstairs to start cooking an actual meal this time for the both of you. 

The day had just started and you were already tired, you checked the clock to see you still had about 20 minutes before you had to leave for your bus. The breakfast you had prepared was neatly stored away in the fridge for Daniel to find. Plopping down on the couch last night's events finally made their way into your thoughts. Weird. You were finally off to school not before grabbing your bag and hugging your little munchkin goodbye. Since Mom made good friends with your neighbors they always make sure to walk him to the bus stop before school. You had actually made it on time to the bus and had a moment to just sit down and take in the morning sun. The glistening light has been displayed across your milky skin, like fresh dew on a flower petal. You were now fully awake and ready to go about your day, stepping onto the bus with a small smile plastered on your face. 

Arriving earlier than the day before you hadn’t gotten to fully take in the new building. The scent of fresh fallen leaves swirled around the air as you entered the gates. On your way to class, you had taken out your headphones about to put them in. Yet in the blink of an eye, a flash of orange brushed by you almost knocking you over. Caught off guard you were about to give this person a piece of your mind just as a small face appeared in front of you. A boy, no older than you with messy tangerine-colored hair visibly shorter than you. “AH! I AM SO SORRY!” he practically chanted as he bowed to you. “Erm- It’s alright just don’t run in the halls next time.” you smiled, he was so cute! He gave you a big smile before handing you one of the bags he was carrying. “Take this as an apology, it's a pork bun!” You looked down at the bag, laughing to yourself, “Thank you, I love these.” Before you could ask his name he ran off in a rush, now that you think about it that's probably why he was running in the first place before he hit you. If you ever saw him again you would surely thank him again, properly this time even though he's the one that bumped into you a simple sorry would have been enough. 

The classroom doors opened with a loud thud as your friend shouted out to you. “Y/N! I thought I heard your voice!” Aiya came to grab your arm and drag you into the classroom. While the two of you were catching up Miyuki quickly snatched the bag from your hands. “Ooo when did you get this?” she said, eyeing the pork bun with a hungry look. “Hey! Hands off that's mine.” She gave the bag back to which you respond, “A cute little ball of energy bumped into me in the halls and he gave me this as an apology.” You were nearly at your desk when you noticed him, for some reason you felt nervous but quickly pushed the uneasiness aside. “Geez, if I knew I could get food in return I would have probably bumped into a bunch more people.” You all laughed and quickly took your seat. Last night he had walked you home and you thought he was watching you as you went inside but maybe that was your imagination. 

A sudden realization came to mind and you almost punched yourself in the face for not noticing it sooner. _Oh my god. I don’t even know his name._ He knew your name though, by the number of times Aiya screamed it out loud during breaks. Even though you still didn’t know how to greet him you couldn’t be a shy little school girl when it came to guys. You had never been that way and definitely not about to start now. _Okay on three, drop the pencil and quickly look at his name tag, he won’t notice he has his headphone in._ And with a swift motion you “accidentally” dropped your pencil on the side of your desk. Just as you reached for it and got back up your eyes caught a glimpse of his name tag. _Tsukishima Kei_ You were satisfied now that you both knew each other's names and didn’t have to feel like you were missing something. Unbeknownst to you, Tsukishima's headphones hadn’t any music playing. Throughout the rest of class, you were feeling accomplished in the fact that you knew his name. _What a silly thing to get so worked up about._

Homeroom had ended and it was time for gym, Aiya and Miyuki grabbed you by the arms as you headed to the girl's locker room. In your old school, you would always go to the locker rooms and change quickly not wanting anyone to see you. Now you couldn’t care less who saw you change because you had gained the confidence to not care what others thought of you. You three chatted about the amount of homework and tests coming up that you were almost late for gym. You all gathered your stuff quickly and ran out to the gym. All the girls and guys were dressed in tracksuits with the Karasuno school name on the jacket. You could see volleyball nets set up and you couldn’t believe your eyes, you were actually going to be playing volleyball. The Gym Teacher asked everyone if he could have two people volunteer to get the volleyballs from the outside gym's storage closet. Not even knowing where that would be you immediately raised your hand. The teacher called out your name and asked if anyone else would accompany you to the gym. Too busy thinking about finally being able to play volleyball in class another student volunteered to go with you. In the midst of your thoughts, a hand came down on your head almost a soft but noticeable chop. 

“What are you dreaming about idiot, let’s get going this is such a bore.” Realizing it was the one and only moody bean stock you sighed, “Why did you even volunteer then?” you questioned, genuinely curious at the fact that he actually volunteered. During class Tsukishima was always reading and listening to his music, never once had he offered to help the teacher or students with tasks like this. Silence floated around you two as he avoided your question with one of his own. “What were you spacing out about? Huh?” Your eyes met his as you confessed “At my old school there was never a volleyball team. So my friends and I never got to play in school, the only space we had was one of their backyards and they didn't even have a net.” He stared at you for a few more seconds then averted his gaze to the gym doors. “So you really want to play huh?” he asked in a quieter tone than before. You nodded as you reached the doors and swung them open. The two of you headed inside to the far back of the gym to get the bags of volleyballs. Once you reached the storage closet the doors were already slightly opened. Confused you grabbed onto the door handles and pulled them open revealing another student in the room. 

He was a first-year student just as you were, he had green hair and unique freckles painted across his nose and cheeks. He looked up suddenly at the sight of you two and smiled. “Hey Tsukki, are you here to help out?” Surprised at the fact that they knew each other you turned to look at Tsukishima but he was already heading into the room. “Yeah, our gym teacher just needs us to grab the volleyballs for class.” The two of them were talking as if they were close friends so you felt kind of awkward standing there. “Wow you never help out, this is a surprise.” The green hair boy said right as Tsukishima slapped him on the back, making a distinct sound. “Tsukishima!” You yelled as you went over to the boy who was visibly unfazed. _Well, now I see when he actually uses force._ “Hey are you okay?” you asked, almost worried that he may have cracked a rib or two. He just laughed and said, “Oh it's fine he's always like that.” You glare at Tsukishima who had this “what did I do?” face on. He stood up, now towering over you both, and said “Let’s get the bags and go, we are wasting time.” Carefully you stood up making sure to help up the boy and grabbed the volleyball bags. Just as you two were leaving for the doors the boy shouted. “Tsukki you better not even try to skip practice today or the coach is going to seriously get mad.” Tsukishima just waved his hand nonchalantly, acting as if he was brushing him off. You couldn’t stand this jerk. You waved bye to the boy as the two of you walked off heading back to the main gym. 

You couldn't bring yourself to ask him about what he meant by practice since you just witnessed a poor boy basically get the wind knocked out of him. But your eyes showed it all and Tsukishima could tell what was on your mind. “Geez, don't make such an unattractive face just ask the stupid question.” You scowled at him, “Well if that's how you’re going to respond then I don’t wanna.” You knew you were being a child but you couldn’t help yourself, he just made you so aggravated. “I’m in the volleyball club.” Your eyes immediately widen as you gasped almost too loud to the point where it sounds fake. “Geez, it’s not that big of a deal you know plus it was never really a secret,” he says admittedly getting embarrassed. “I know but still, even though you are pretty tall I wouldn’t have thought you played volleyball.” You learned something new about Tsukishima today and couldn’t help but pat yourself on the back. “What are you doing stupid, come on we are almost there.” 

The trip took about 10 minutes and the whole class was sitting on the floor in groups talking amongst themselves. As soon as you both arrived with the bags class had begun. There were two groups split between the boys and girls. You were in a group with two of your friends and several other girls, then on the other side of the net were 6 other girls you had never talked to before. And just like that, the game had begun. You had always played with your friends back in Kanagawa and every time you always loved to spike the ball to the other team. This was the first time you had played with this many people and you were overjoyed. The girls on your team were surprisingly good at this since two of them were actually on the girl's volleyball team. You were occasionally scoring points for your team by spiking the ball to the other team with your good arm. A certain someone definitely took note of your abilities but that wasn't to your knowledge anyway. 

It was the last match of the class, the current score stood at 2-0 with your team in the lead. The other team wasn’t so great but none of you were overdoing it so that no one would have fun. So no matter the score you were all enjoying yourselves. The current rotation had you as a middle blocker which you were decent at considering you were around 5’7 and had the ability to jump pretty high for your height. The game was going so well until one of the serves from the other team. It went over the net and you helped receive it while setting Aiya up to send it over. Just as she hit the ball over the opposing team got ready for their spiker. The ball floated in the air for a mere second before the spike came. It was surprisingly harder than the other ones and knocked off the edge of your fingers. You felt a sudden shocking pain shoot up to your pinky and ring finger. _Oh shoot I must have sprained it._ Your teammates returned the ball thanks to your fingers redirecting it but you still weren’t able to continue playing. The coach sent you to the nurse's office to rest before going back to class. 

You couldn’t help but feel down, the one time you were able to play volleyball at school and you had to go and get injured. _Just great._ Swinging your legs back and forth over the bed, you heard the door open and someone step in. The curtain was covering the other side of the room but by the silhouette, you just knew there was only one giant able to stand that tall. Although you just felt down suddenly you felt a bit calmer knowing that in about two seconds this guy would make you so mad you couldn’t possibly be sad anymore. The curtains opened and you were greeted with the face of Tsukishima as he sat down on a stool beside the bed. “You really are an idiot aren’t you?” He said in an almost upset tone, not angry or sad but just monotone. Right as you were about to let him have it he looked up at you with bandages in hand. “Do you need some help?” he asked. You weren’t going to send him off right after offering to help you so you obliged. It was your right hand and the thought of you attempting to bandage it with your left hand just gave you a headache. “Thanks, Tsukishima” you said in a quiet voice. 

_Why am I suddenly so nervous?_ The sensation of him holding your hands made you feel warm inside but just as the feeling came to mind you immediately pushed that sh** out. _Nope. Not doing this, especially with him._ You looked up at him as he was helping bandage your fingers. It was almost unbelievable how fast he had wrapped them around and how secure it was. “Have you done this before?” you asked out of curiosity. “Well, I am a volleyball player so it is convenient to know how to wrap your own fingers don't you think?” There he was back to being the annoying guy he showed best. The memory of the boy in the storage closet popped into mind at the mention of volleyball. You still couldn’t believe Tsukishima was on the volleyball team, you wondered what position he played. Due to his height, he seemed perfect for the middle blocker position but you wanted to find out for yourself. You leaned in out of habit “Oh right, I don’t think you should skip practice today, even if you aren’t planning to.” Tsukishima finally met your eyes and your faces were mere inches apart, quickly you both backed away and flustered he responded “W-Why is that?” You smirked something that came naturally when you had a plan in mind. His face looked at you in pure confusion before you stated “Well that's because I want to come to see your practice.” In shock, Tsukishima's face got even more confused, but after a couple of seconds returned to his cold expression. “I personally think that's all the more reasons to skip.” You frowned, of course, he wasn’t going to budge at your simple request. “Come on, I’m new here, and don't you think it would be a good idea to show the new student your a-amazing club!” you practically sang and cupped your hand on your chin while flashing a cheeky smile. Tsukishima couldn’t contain his laughter any longer as he burst out laughing. It broke whatever tense atmosphere was in the room with you two. He gathered himself and finally turned to you, your eyes met again and he leaned closer. “Alright then.” And with that, he smirked with his annoyingly attractive expression. 

_Am I really going to be able to see Tsukishima at practice?_

_He is really close right now..._

_I guess I’m just going to have to wait and see._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> I am trying to upload a chapter each week for you guys to read consistently. I don't mind taking requests from you guys for future chapters since it makes it more interesting for you. I hope you liked the chapter this week and I can't wait to continue the story.  
> ~ thank youuu ♥


	3. Nice to Meet You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tsukishima finally agreed to have you tag along to his volleyball practice. You get to meet the team and enjoy helping out Kiyoko with her manager tasks. The team takes a liking towards your positive and comforting personality. You may become a part of this family sooner than you thought. Meanwhile, you and Tsukushima are becoming more comfortable with the presence of each other after you started joining in on practices and getting paired up with each other for a group project.

It’s been an hour since you arrived at the infirmary and Tsukishima had just left. You could still feel his presence even after he had left the room. He agreed to let you accompany him to practice which you were overjoyed by but still a little nervous. You accompanying him would mean you were going to be meeting the whole entire team. There was a female manager at all the practices though which helped calm your nerves. 

After a few more minutes of lying down, you headed back to your class. Gym had already ended and everyone was in the classroom by the time you walked in. “Oh, Y/n are your fingers feeling alright?” The teacher exclaimed as you headed to your desk. He looked so worried and you felt bad so you just told it off as no big deal. The class continued as normal but your mind was somewhere else. Your eyes kept drifting outside, watching the trees brush in the wind and seeing as the leaves on the ground were swept up in the breeze. 

Soon after class had ended and it was finally the end of the day. What you had been so eagerly waiting for, the boy's volleyball practice. You turned back to see Tsukishima packing up his books and smirked. _Let's see just how good this giant is at volleyball._ He finishes packing and gestures for you to hurry up and follow him. You two walk down the hallways and out the doors to the school's back entrance. “So how long have you been playing volleyball?” you asked, quite amused at the thought of him as a little kid getting mad if he didn't block a ball. “I’ve been playing ever since middle school, just not on a team usually with my brother-” he stopped and turned to look at you “Why am I even answering your question?” You roll your eyes “I’m going to pretend like I didn’t just hear that.” The two of you continue walking together until you reach the doors of the gym. 

_Alright, here we go, keep your cool._ Tsukishima opens the doors and instantly your eyes lit up. Everyone was already in the gym practicing their serves and receives. They all looked so cool and you couldn’t help but let out a small gasp. A friendly face comes to greet you at the door. “Hey Tsukishima I didn’t think you of all people would bring someone to watch our practice,” she said in a confused tone. “Hi, I’m Y/n, and sorry if I’m interrupting I just really wanted to watch your practice.” You kind of laughed at how ridiculous you sounded, “Well that's fine by me, let me just introduce you to the guys.” She said as she welcomed you into the gym, the floors were so shiny you could almost make out your reflection in it. 

“Everyone this is Y/n” she introduced you as you smiled and did a small wave at the guys, now all staring at you. One of them came running up to you at the speed of light. “Pleasure to meet you gorgeous!” You laughed and asked him what his name was. “I’m Nishinoya but you can just call me Noya.” You nodded and suddenly a familiar face came into view. It was the same orange-haired guy that you had bumped into in the hallways earlier today. “HIII MY NAMES SHOYO!” he practically screamed as he ran up to you just as fast as Noya. “Ah yes, I believe we met earlier this morning in the hallways,” you said as you looked at him smiling. “O-Oh right, sorry about that again I guess I was in a rush.” he looked at the floor scratching the back of his head. “Don’t worry about it, plus that pork bun was delicious!” His head shot up at the mention of pork buns, “Right!” You two laughed and you felt already a bit closer to the team Kiyoko introduced you to all of the team members and you kindly smiled and talked amongst them before practice had begun. 

At that moment a tall surprisingly attractive man came in. [dude don't lie coach ukai is hot.] He looked to be in his mid-twenties but you hadn’t seen any teachers that young before. “Alright, fellas have you guys warmed up already?” He paused and then looked straight at where everyone was gathered. With you, in the center, you nervously walked toward him, “Sorry if this is sudden I really wanted to see your practice. I hope you don’t mind. I already agreed to help you Kiyoko with your equipment and such.” He gently smiled and agreed to let you stay for this practice. You let out a sigh and thanked him while heading back to Kiyoko you could feel the mood in the gym shift. It was unfamiliar to you but you could sense it had gotten a lot more serious now. 

_What’s up with that I could feel the number of eyes ready to kill in here._ Maybe it was because you were watching them or everyone was just on their A-game today because the practice started and everyone was at their best. “Woah I’ve never seen them this eager to practice before, thanks Y/n you really know how to get them motivated.” Kiyoko was watching closely at the practice game as you two were taking the towels to the back to replace them with fresh clean ones. “Haha, I guess you’re right they do look really motivated to keep playing.” Your eyes wandered around trying to keep up with the ball that was constantly being spiked over the net just to be received and thrown in the air again and again. You were amazed at the speed that these guys were able to keep throughout the whole match. 

The whole practice you kept watching Tsukishima specifically. I mean he was always so cocky and full of himself you couldn’t help but see what he was like in volleyball. You wanted to see if he really was good at volleyball or just used it as a way to show off. But you couldn’t be more wrong, the way he reacted to the ball and jumped up to block astonished you, and you kind of felt bad for doubting his abilities. As the practice came to its end you finished helping Kiyoko round up all the scattered volleyballs and clean the court. She pulled you aside just as you were going to get your things. “Hey, Y/n can I ask you a question?” She looked pretty serious and you immediately got nervous. “Yeah, what’s up?” You looked at her and her face changed to a softer expression, “I wanted to ask you if you would be comfortable becoming one of the managers for the team. You see today was probably the fastest I’ve ever gotten things done around here and I really enjoyed having you around.” You smiled at the thought of it and replied “I do have some responsibilities to take care of at home but I would be more than willing to help out here a few days out of the week, does that work for you?” She nodded and you both laughed as you left to gather your things and get ready to leave. 

Just as you were getting ready to leave you to feel a tap on your shoulder. You turn around to see Tsukishima standing behind you with his bag over his shoulder. “Hey,” he said with his usual cold expression. You two walked out of the gym together “Hey, thanks for letting me tag along. I really enjoyed watching you guys play.” you said with a bright smile on your face. “Yeah? You liked seeing me play that much huh?” You instantly lost that smile and whipped around to punch him but he just laughed and said he was kidding. You laughed and you continued walking next to Tsukishima all the way to the entrance of the school. “My bus is going to be here in about 10 minutes,” you said looking down at your phone. “I’ll wait for you at the bus stop,” he said as you looked up from your phone. You saw his face looking down at you with the same expression. “Y-Yeah” you were always so awkward when it was just you two. Thankfully Tsukishima didn't seem to mind the silence as he sat down next to you at the bus stop. 

“Kiyoko asked me to become one of the managers for the team.” You turned to see his reaction and he was looking at you with this curious look on his face. “Well, are you going to?” He genuinely seemed interested which you had never seen before. “I agreed to help out on certain days of the week since I still have to tell my mom, and I don’t want to make any decisions before talking to her first.” He seemed to accept that answer and didn’t ask about it anymore. Soon after your bus had arrived and you got up, and so did Tsukishima. “Thanks for waiting for me, get home safely” you waved at him as you got onto the bus. “Yeah” was the only reply he ever gave when you left. 

“I’m Home!” you yelled as your small adorable little brother came running from the living room to greet you. “Y/n! Y/n! Y/n! where were you?” he was trying to put on a serious face but he couldn’t hold it for more than 3 seconds before smiling. “Don’t worry Daniel I was still at school, I was helping the school’s volleyball team during practice,” you replied hugging him tightly. “Where’s mom?” you asked him as he ran to the living room. You followed and you saw her sitting on the couch watching tv. You walked over and hugged her from behind the couch. “Hey mom, you’ll never believe what happened today.” She patted the spot next to her on the couch while you dropped your bag and hurried to sit next to her. 

“What is it Y/n?” she quietly said while pausing the Tv. “I was able to watch the boy’s volleyball practice today and their manager invited me to help out during practices more often, I’m pretty sure she was asking me to become a manager too.” Your mom then looked up at you with the warmest expression and hugged you. “Good for you Y/n, I keep telling you to do more things in school. So when are you going to start?” You didn’t expect her to be this excited about it. Actually, you were thinking she was going to say something about it being an all-boys team but it didn't seem to register in her mind. You enjoyed the warm feeling you got from her and hugged her once more. “Thank You. I love you.” She laughed and cuddled you while the three of you sat in the living room. Enjoying this little time together, it was rare because of your mom's busy schedule but it meant the most to you. 

~One Week Time Skip~ 

The class was in session and it was the same as always. Ever since the day you moved to Miyagi classes always seem to go by fast but slowly at the same time. This past week you had gone to help out the volleyball club about 2 more times before the weekend. You hadn’t talked to Kiyoko about switching to a full-time manager yet, but you would soon since you really enjoyed being there with everyone. From time to time you could tell Tsukishima was watching you which made you nervous but you brushed it off and continued to help with small tasks around the gym. It was strange but nice how after every practice, even when it was late he would wait with you at the bus stop making sure you got on safe. 

“Okay everyone can I have your attention?” The teacher had been trying to get the class's attention and began to speak again. “Today will be a little bit different.” He started to explain how this week we would be doing a group project with one other person in the class. The partners would be based on grades and he began to call out the members. “Alright with the top scores in this class we have first Tsukishima Kei am I correct?” Just then Tsukishima responded, “Yes Sir that would be me.” The class wasn’t amused at this though because to your knowledge he was already the smartest in this class. But you weren’t far behind in fact. “Well, then the next top student will be your partner on this project... Let’s see that would be Y/n, L/n” You looked up at your teacher in response and nodded. You were going to be partnered with Tsukishima for this project and couldn’t tell if you were nervous or excited. You felt you had gotten a little closer to him since you started coming to practice and was able to see him smile once in a while. 

The rest of the class was partnered up and as the teacher began reading the rules for the project class soon came to an end. Your eyes kept drifting to the windows next to your desk. The way the tree's leaves swayed in the breeze. “Y/n!” you heard a voice call as you snapped back into reality. You turned your head to your right to see both Aiya and Miyuki standing at the door waiting for you. You grabbed your bag and headed for them. As you made your way towards them they caught Tsukishima glancing at you while you headed towards the door. You seemed to be a little out of it today, maybe due to the fact that now you had a project to worry about. “Where is your head at?” Miyuki laughed as she started poking you. You grabbed onto your head and twisted it a little. “Well, I’m pretty sure it's right here.” You all laughed and headed to the usual spot you three ate your lunch. 

“Soooo we couldn’t help but ask you, how did you possibly become so close with Tsukishima?” Aiya started explaining. “He rarely hangs out with anyone other than Yamaguchi but recently you always leave class with him after school.” They both start telling you a story about how Tsukishima once got confessed to during class by one of the girls but he simply ignored her with his headphones in not even batting an eye at her. _Well yeah, he is pretty attractive but he really needs to fix that rudeness of his!_ They seemed to be really interested in what you were doing with him so you had to explain yourself. “Ha yeah, I guess we do hang out a lot but it's mainly because I recently became one of the temporary managers for the team, but I think I’m going to ask to be a permanent manager soon since I really like being there.” Their eyes widened as you explained you had been “hanging” out with the boy's volleyball team. “Oh my gosh, Y/n how could you keep all these hotties to yourself?!?” You laughed and continued to explain how most of them were quick on their feet and really good at the sport. It kind of made you jealous but you realized how much practice and time they put into volleyball so you couldn’t complain. You started thinking about how strange it really was that he would talk to you and was actually the first one to talk to you. _Geez, I really don’t know anything about you Tsukishima Kei. I guess I really need to change that._

~ Time Skip To The End of the Day ~

“Kiyoko I think that's the rest of the Jerseys.” She smiled as you gave her the boys jerseys for their practice matches. “Thank you so much Y/n, you can go sit and watch the rest of the practice on the stage.” You nodded and made your way to sit on the edge of the stage looking over to the boys finishing up their match. The score was 21-23 and Tsukishima's team was in the lead, you knew they only needed two more points to win this match. 1o minutes had passed and the game had finally finished. They won 25-23 when everyone started cleaning up the gym so you too decided to start packing things up. Not long after you felt someone running up to you at an incredible speed. “Hey, Y/n! How did we do?!? Did you see my receive at the last second!” 

You laughed and flashed your usual sweet smile that made Noya’s heart race. You unintentionally egged on the flirting when he started to say “You know gorgeous? If you were here every practice I’m sure I would do even better with you watching over me." Someone took notice of his consistent flirting and came over to stop it in his own way. “Y/n you are coming over to my house tonight?” This comment had everyone in the gym turning their heads to face you. Sugawara came speeding towards you, “Y/N YOU DON'T HAVE TO! Who knows what Tsukishima is up to half the time!” He was protective of you almost like a father and it made you smile. You knew what Tsukishima was talking about but you didn’t think everyone would react this way. 

“Yeah I’ll come over to work on the project, You know I don't slack off plus we only have a week for this so let’s get going.” The room got less tense the second the words left your mouth. It’s almost as if they all let out a big sigh. “Be careful Y/n you never know what Tsukishima is thinking,” Kageyama commented while glaring at Tsukishima. You just laughed and patted him on the back while joking “Please, if he tried anything let’s just say he wouldn’t be having any kids in the future.” You sent a sly wink towards Tsukishima and he immediately got flustered while turning around to leave the gym. “Come on! I was only joking to be such a baby.” You waved bye to everyone as you ran to catch up with Tsukishima. 

The whole time you two walked together you joked together or more like you made fun of him for everyone thinking he was some psycho killer with his grim expression on all the time. He would always just ignore you or reply with a snarky remark to your jokes. You started looking around at the houses remembering your morning bike rides and realized you had been here before. “Hold on is this your neighborhood?” you asked. He looked at you with a blank expression, “Yeah, why is something wrong with it?” You were confused about how he lived so close to you but never took the same bus as you, even after practice. 

“You live pretty close to my house, why don’t you ever take the bus after practice?” He turned away from you for a second and replied, “I don't know, I guess I just enjoy walking home during the night.” You gasped dramatically and he turned towards you confused and shocked thinking something was wrong. You took a step back from him and said “Don’t tell me you go out hiding the bodies of your victims during the night!” He was caught off guard by your question and it almost made him laugh. “Don’t be an idiot! Do you really think I have the time of day to go out killing people for no reason?” _My gosh, he's so easy to tease it almost makes me laugh._ You giggled at the response in your head. “Yeah maybe not the time of day but definitely the time of night..” You busted out laughing at your terrible joke as he continued to spout names at you while you were cracking up all the way to his house. 

Tsukishma opened the door and invited you in, you walked in taking off your shoes at the entrance. He was behind you and took off his shoes too. His house was pretty normal and had been kept clean just like you had expected. He led you down the hall towards his room. You did a mental note and tried to think of how many boy's rooms you had been in. _Silly me, why am I even thinking about it? I know I have never been in a guy's room._ You entered the doorway and looked around not even trying to hide it. He had a bunch of books stacked together on the shelves above his desk and next to his bed. His bed was neatly made, something you never did after waking up. The whole room felt different from what you imagined a teenage boys room would be like, but then again it's Tsukishima. Your eyes landed on a collection of dinosaur models and skeletons and you were fascinated. Tsukishima had a definite interest in these, so much so that he set them up in his room for people to see and you finally found out a small interest of his. 

While your eyes were roaming around his neatly put together room he had already sat down on the floor, setting up his things on a small table in front of him. You made your way to sit next to him, not too close but not too far away to make it awkward. You didn’t know how you were supposed to act alone with a boy in his room. No one else was home which was quite similar to your home after school, or at least before you started going to practices. You grabbed the books and project handout from your bag and placed them in front of you and turned to Tsukishima. _Okay, don't let this atmosphere affect our project. Just because we are alone right now doesn’t mean we can’t get this done._ “Let’s get started shall we?” you said in a firm tone. He took notice of your eagerness to get to work and so he obliged. 

You two spent hours just coming up with your project idea and researching references and materials for your project. You decided it would be easier to make a digital presentation so you could work on each of your parts separately if you weren’t able to meet. You had gotten more comfortable with him in this short time, being alone wasn’t the slightest bit awkward since you two had the project to speak about. _When was the last time I hung out with someone at their house and just studied for hours, haha it’s actually quite nice._ By now you were laying down on your stomach with your feet in the air facing Tsukishima on his laptop typing away. You glanced up at his expression, his usual cold expression was gone and he was now more concentrated and relaxed. The way his brow furrowed all the time had now relaxed and his broad shoulders had sunken. No matter how much you tried to ignore it, he was undeniably attractive and you were just now noticing the butterflies in your stomach. 

He took notice of your gazes and turned to you leaning forward, “What’s wrong is there something on my face?” You were surprised, shaking your head, and realized, “I was just lost in thought, actually I forgot to tell my mom that I was going to be out this late. I'm such an idiot.” You grabbed your phone and checked your messages, she hadn’t texted you. You began to send her a text that you were at a friend's house working on a project and were heading home now. “Hey, is it okay if we continue this another day it's getting pretty late now and I still haven't made dinner.” He nodded and started to get up, you only lived a few blocks away so you were sure you would be fine on your own. Though you couldn’t lie you enjoyed Tsukishima's company even if it was only for a few minutes. 

You packed up all your things and waited for him to clean up his table. The two of you then headed out of the hallway, put on your shoes, and left the house. Whenever you were with Tsukishima you always seemed comfortable to say whatever around him since he didn't seem to mind your talkative behavior. You decided to ask him about his interests. “I saw those figures on your shelves and wanted to ask about them since you seem interested in them.” You were secretly hoping he wouldn’t tell you to stop being nosy and not respond. But he kept surprising you by turning his usual cold nature to one of an actual human being with interests. “As you could tell I have always had this fascination with fossils of extinct beings and obviously dinosaurs ever since I was a kid. Other things never interest me but I did read a lot when I was younger and I guess that stuck with me, then there's volleyball-” Once he mentioned the name of volleyball his expression had fallen, back to that of someone with a deep pain they were hiding.

You hated seeing him like this since he was able to show you another side of him. One that cared for your safety when he would walk you home and even felt comfortable enough to tell you about himself. That of someone who enjoyed playing volleyball even if he couldn’t say it out loud. You knew he wasn’t just some emotionless guy that everyone made him out to be, he's human after all. The idea popped into your head and you couldn’t hide your smile. You started dancing and twirling in front of him. He stopped walking looking at you in shock. You continued to smile the whole time while swaying with the wind and pointing your hands with singing inaudible words like a kid who just took their first ballet class. 

“What are you doing?” he asks you while trying to contain his laughter, “Putting a smile on your face” you respond while you flash your idiotically cute smile while laughing. The silly gestures you were posing in at the end of your performance made him chuckle while walking up to you. Patting you on the head he starts to walk in front of you, waving his hand for you to catch up. _Who knew I would be the one to make this idiot laugh._

The whole interaction only lasted less than ten minutes before you both had arrived in front of your house. The last time he had sent you inside and left you noticed him staring at you just gazing at your presence and the butterflies appeared again. You whip around and he stops in his tracks staring at you. “Thanks for walking me home even though I only live a few blocks away,” you tell him with a genuine smile plastered on your face. You caught a small smile escape from his lips and he nodded. Just as he's about to turn around you say “And Thank you… for telling me about yourself you don’t know how much that means to me.” He looks into your eyes, the sunset lighting up one side of your face, with golden specks in your eyes and a glow to your skin. You throw up a signature peace sign and laugh before heading inside your house. Leaving Tsukishima there staring at your door still reminiscing from your bright and cheerful presence. A clear smile appeared on his face as he repeated, “Y/n..” he chuckled but quickly put a hand over his mouth while walking off. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> I made an announcement on my Wattpad account @vvaronz but I'll make it on here too. I am going to start uploading 2 chapters a week, Mondays and Fridays but they are going to be shorter since I still have school and want to make each chapter the best I can. Thank You for reading!  
> ~ Nora ♥


	4. A Surprising Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two days, Tsukishima asks you to have lunch together with him. What is he plotting? He want to go out on Saturday?!?  
> To work on the project...huh figures. Or is that just an excuse?

It’s been 2 days since Tsukishima walked you home from your little “hang out” after school. You felt good about being the only one to make him smile. It felt as if you both had a special type of friendship now. Those two days you weren’t able to say more than a “good morning grumpy” when greeting him at his desk or a “have a good practice! Make sure to not get hit in the face.” While running out of the classroom at the end of the day. You were pretty busy since your brother had to stay home sick those two days. After school, you would rush home to take care of him when the neighbors couldn’t. You were always the one to take care of your family when they were sick, but you didn’t mind. 

Time passed as quickly as usual, the class was coming to an end and lunch was near. You had your notebook open self studying for your classes. You always studied in class since at home you got distracted too easily. The teacher dismissed himself as class ended and your best friends were about to approach you for lunch. Their eyes widened as a new face approached your desk before them. It was Tsukishima, you hadn’t noticed since you were still writing in your notebook but looked up once a hand was placed on your desk. 

“Oi idiot, it’s lunchtime..” he spoke in a teasing but calm tone. You looked at his face and he was avoiding your gaze. You played into his embarrassment, “If you're going to talk at least look at me, dummy.” He turned his head to face you and his glare was unbelievably blank and cold. “Oh gosh, nevermind” you laughed and he turned to walk away but you grabbed his wrist and he froze. “Sorry I was just joking. What is it?” you spoke to him gently as you knew he wouldn’t respond to you unless you seemed to be serious. He walked towards your desk and gripped onto both ends as he leaned closer to you. Your eyes met directly in front of each other, you two stayed in that state for a moment before he broke the silence. 

“I want to have lunch with you, meet me on the hill in the back of the school.” And just like that he backed away and left the classroom. Walking past your friends he looked at their confused faces and smirked. You were still in the same position from moments before and your eyes still had the image of Tsukishima that was so close to your face. _What... the... Hell was that?_ Your friends ran up to your desk and shook you a little. “Y/n!” Aiya screamed as she shook you and checked to see if you were still dazed. “Hey, Y/n what was he talking to you about?” Miyuki asked as she held Aiya back. “O-Oh um he just asked me to have lunch with him..” They gasped in unison almost like twins and started babbling about how he never does that sort of thing.

“Seriously Y/n if you're able to get Tsukishima to fall for you, you're officially a goddess in my book,” Aiya spoke and as the words left her mouth you had a sudden realization. _He wants to have lunch with me..could it be that he had actually fallen for me? I mean who wouldn’t but still, I had no idea, could I really be this dense?_ “Do you really think that?” you responded to her wild imagination and she nodded. “Let’s not feed her your crazy fantasies, Y/n just simply go and have lunch with him and see what he's about. I’ll control her for now,” she said as she pulled Aiya into a tight hug while Aiya was trying to loosen her grip on her. You nodded to her then gathered your things and smiled at them. “Don’t worry, no one can steal me away from you two.” You said, grabbing their cheeks and then walked out of the classroom, heading towards Tsukishima. 

He told you to meet him on the hill in the back of the school. You had only been there once and to be honest it was only when you were running away from Aiya while she tried to take a picture of you when you squeezed the bottle too hard and the juice had exploded in your face. _I wonder if he wants to talk to me about something important. We have been friends I would say and he has never invited me to have lunch with him…_ You were lost in thought while you had instinctively walked the whole way to the hill. There you saw him from a few meters away, sitting in the grass with two bottles next to him. 

Something about him waiting for you and buying a drink for both of you made the butterflies in your stomach flutter. _Calm down Y/n it's just Tsukishima… no need to be nervous._ You walked over to where he was sitting and plopped down next to him. He turned to his side to see you there sitting next to him. “Sorry for taking you away from your friends… I just had something to ask you and didn’t want them to hear.” What he said made the butterflies go crazy and you nervously laughed. “Yeah they were questioning me but I really didn’t know what was going on.” He looked at your face and could tell you were confused so he explained the reason he brought you out here. 

“I wanted to ask you if you were free this Saturday” he spoke to you almost nervously. _Wait! Hold the phone, is he asking me out right now?_ These thoughts left as abruptly as they flooded your head when he spoke again. “The project is due soon and we still have a bit to finish on our presentation so I wanted to work on it together but the weekend is my only time free.” Your face went from confusion to relief and you laughed at your own stupidity. _Why do I always jump to conclusions like this... but why was I getting ready to say yes to him. I must be going crazy_. You collected your thoughts and in an instant replied to him, “Yup that works for me, Saturday I'm free.” 

You smiled at him with that captivating expression and asked “Was that all you wanted to ask?” He looked a little flustered as he responded “Ye-Yeah that’s it, but we could stay here for lunch right?” he asked as he rolled the green tea bottle towards you as it touched your hand. You were even more confused now that he openly asked you to stay for lunch with him. Other than the immense amount of pressing thoughts that were trying hard to get to you, you completely ignored them and just enjoyed your lunch with Tsukishima. You laid your head back on the grass as you breathed in the fresh air that surrounded you.

“The grass always smells so fresh when you lay in it, don’t you think?” Tsukishima just looked at you, your body engulfed in the bright green grass and the wind swayed it back and forth along with your hair. He blushed at the sight of how calm you were and just nodded with an almost silent “uh-huh”. You didn’t accept this response and instead, you grabbed onto his wrist for the second time today, Tsukishima visibly shocked didn’t pull away as you pulled him down with you to lay on the hill of grass. At first, he didn’t know how to enjoy lying in dirt but you just laughed at how tense his body seemed. You told him to reach as far as he could with his hands above his head and then slowly relax them along with his legs. His body lying next to you made the tension in the air relax as you two both looked up to the sky and clouds. It was peaceful and no one was there to bother you two, that lunch was one to remember for the both of you. 

~ Timeskip to Volleyball Practice ~

Your brother was getting better so you were able to go to practice today and help out Kiyoko with her tasks. While cleaning up and gathering the boys things you told Kiyoko about what happened at lunch. You viewed her almost as an older sister and you trusted her with what went on in your life. She looked at you and smiled, “Seems like you already got Tsukishima to take a liking to you.” She almost laughed at your confusion and asked you. “How much of your project do you have left to complete?” You thought about the last time you worked on it and told her. “We only have around 4 slides left to do.” She seemed to like this answer and explained “See Y/n, you two could easily finish those on your own at home without having to meet up. But Tsukishima probably used that as an excuse to spend time with you outside of school.” 

_So I wasn’t exactly jumping to conclusions if Kiyoko thinks so too._ You thought back to the way he asked you to have lunch with him. He avoided your gaze and looked almost flustered when you grabbed his wrist twice. You obviously thought of him as a good friend and enjoyed hanging out with him when you could. You did get nervous when it was only you two alone but you would never dare tell him that. “I guess it does seem that way, but I think he just enjoys my company. I mean who doesn't?” You laughed as you cupped your hands to your chin and smiled. She just stared at your cute expression and asked “Is that what you did to get him to like you so much?” You frowned and pushed her to get back to work while both of you laughed and continued to talk throughout the whole practice. 

You kept glancing over to the boys and caught Tsukishima looking around the gym until he finally caught your glance. You would always look away quickly before he noticed you were staring at him. You didn’t want him to know that you were thinking about him and how you two were hanging out alone tomorrow. The practice was officially over and everyone was saying bye and running to catch their buses. A hand landed right on your head like a soft chop just like back in the grocery store and you immediately knew who it was. “Hey, be at [coffee shop name] around 2 pm tomorrow I’ll meet you inside.” He took his hand off your head and smirked at you. You tailed behind him while talking about how this project was actually interesting and that you totally did more work than him. By the time you stopped talking your bus was approaching. 

You looked at Tsukishima and his head was tilted to the sky. The sunset was really pretty that day and you found yourself looking up too. He noticed this and walked towards you, with your head still to the sky he towered over you until you saw only his face above you. You forgot how tall he was and pushed him back while laughing. “Geez did you grow another foot overnight or something?” He seemed to like this comment as he teases you. “No I think it’s just because you stopped growing, what are you 5’2?” You glared at him, “You're such a jerk, I’m 5’7.” You pouted and he laughed, again his laugh always brought a smile to your face. Just seeing his expression was enough for you. The bus came closer and you waved at him “Hey! Don’t go hiding any more bodies on your walk home tonight ‘kay?” you giggled while he smirked and replied with his usual expression. “I make no promises” he glanced up at you walking towards the bus and you acted like you got chills. You both laughed as you got on the bus and left him walking away from the school towards his own house. The day was coming to an end and your weekend meet-up was nearing closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> This chapter is shorter than the previous ones because I will now be posting twice a week to give you guys more content over the week. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and If you have any headcanons you want to add to this story you are more than welcome to put them in the comments.   
> ~ Nora ♥


	5. Weekend Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day has finally come where Tsukishima invited you to work on the project outside the school on a weekend. What will follow the events leading up to you getting closer to one another?

The sun was beaming through your slightly open curtains as your morning had started. You laid in your bed staring off to the ceiling, thinking. _How in the world did I end up giving my weekend to Tsukishima, and for a project nonetheless!_ You were frustrated that you would be working on school assignments during your weekend but you did feel at ease knowing you would be going out. You weren't the type of person to spend your weekends at home, back in your old town you would be working but that's a different story. 

You reluctantly got out of bed with a sigh while you got your phone off the dresser next to your bed. Your phone read 11 am, you put it down while you checked for a towel in your hallway closet. The plan was to take a nice warm shower, make yourself breakfast, and finally get dressed and ready to go out. Daniel being the brightest little boy ever had already made friends with a bunch of classmates so he was having fun at their house today. And so your routine began without a second thought you headed towards the bathroom to prep yourself for later today.

The usual shower thoughts flooded your head soon after… _Recently Tsukishima seems to be acting a lot nicer since we got paired together for the project_. “Haha yeah, right he's always such a jerk” You laughed to yourself as you washed your hair with a nice shampoo your mom bought you recently. Again, you loved fresh scents so when she bought it you were eager to try it out. _I guess me and Tsukishima have gotten a lot closer than when we first met. Geez at that time he was so rude for what?_ You finished your shower, continuing to ramble to yourself about Tsukishima. The fact that you kept thinking about him was seriously messing with you. 

You put on one of your robes that were laying on your closet door and headed to the kitchen to have a small breakfast. Since you were meeting him at a coffee shop you figured you’d probably get a small snack so you didn’t want to fill up. Time flew by and it was already 12pm, probably due to the fact that you spent an hour in the bathroom and decided to blow-dry your hair after your shower. _Hmm? I could make some toast and eggs._ The whole time you were preparing breakfast you had grabbed your phone from your room and started to play music. The house was empty with no one being home and you took full advantage of it. 

The eggs were perfectly cooked with your toast and butter and you were now fully awake and ready to get dressed. You danced to the beat of the music, with your phone in hand running and skipping up the steps to your room. You placed your phone on your bed while you made your way to the closet. _Today's not supposed to be too hot so I could totally do jeans, maybe flare?_ It took you a while but you finally picked out your outfit. It was mid waisted flare jeans with high top sneakers and a cute beige sweater vest. You grabbed a charm bracelet off your shelf and wrapped a pendant necklace around your neck, and with that, you were finally ready to go. 

It was already 1:20 pm by the time you left your house and realized you only had around 40 minutes to get to the coffee shop which was around 20 minutes away. You enjoyed the weather today so you decided to walk since you had time. The sun was enhancing the glow to your skin and made you feel lively even though this morning you were quite the opposite. The walk only took around half an hour so you were ten minutes early when you arrived in front of the coffee shop. You decided to walk in and grab a table to set up your things when you saw him sitting at a table towards the back of the shop. 

The light was illuminating his appearance and for the first time, you blushed at the natural sight of him in the shop. You checked around you to see if anyone saw you staring but thankfully no one did. Tsukishima's outfit almost topped yours, with dress pants and an almost open button-down shirt. He had the relaxed style going for him and you felt he might actually have put effort into today's work session. You made your way over to the table he was patiently waiting at. As you set down your things across from him his eyes made their way up to yours and he paused. 

Flattered at the thought that he was shocked by your appearance you smirked. “Hey there pretty boy, loving the outfit, did you buy it yourself?” Your attempt at being a tease immediately was shut down by Tsukishima's natural talent at embarrassing you. He leaned closer towards you, “You think I’m a pretty boy?” His eyes were staring into yours, his yellowish golden iris hidden behind his glasses had you stunned. “Just shut up, will you? So this project, we are almost done right?” He leaned back at your direct attempt to switch the subject. 

“So you arrived ten minutes early? Do you usually come to meetings early?” you asked honestly curious for his response. “Yeah I guess I do” he looked down at his laptop while he typed away avoiding your eyes. His hair was just like his eyes, golden with a hint of vanilla-colored highlights. 

Before you could think about what you were doing you picked up your pen and poked his hair with the end of it. His head slowly rose as he looked at you with this confused but slightly embarrassed expression. “Oh uh- sorry I couldn’t help myself your hair is just a really pretty color,” you responded to his gaze. He just laughed at your stutter and you immediately huffed in annoyance. 

It hadn’t been more than two hours since you two had started working on the project before you were nearly finished. Tsukishima had gotten up mid-working and asked you if you wanted something to drink. You ordered an ice tea and a croissant while he went to ask for it. You couldn't help but feel like this was how a date was like. Obviously, you had never dated back in middle school due to never being available. You brushed off this lingering feeling or nervousness and decided to not jump to conclusions that quickly again. Tsukishima had returned with your drink and pastry while he got himself a dark roasted coffee. 

It was still early when you both had finished up all the writing and presentation you had been working on. You were enjoying the time you spent with Tsukishima even if the only reason you were hanging out was because of the project. As you were letting your mind wander Tsukishima asked you, “It’s still pretty early in the day, we could go to the boardwalk if you want to stay out later.” You hadn’t thought he wanted to spend more time with you, but his question made you happy for some reason. “Yeah, I would like that.” you smiled at him which he still wasn’t used to seeing such a bright person right in front of him all the time. He turned away and blushed without having you notice his odd behavior. As you two left the coffee shop you wanted to know everything about him like always so you started pestering him nonstop, unknowingly lightening the mood. 

“Common! Everyone has a favorite place they like to visit when they think. Okay like, let’s say you were confused about something and you needed time to think to yourself, where would you go? You asked him. 

“I already told you, I don’t have a place like that,” he said in a monotone voice as usual but this time with a hint of annoyance due to your continuous questioning.

“Hmm, well I always take my problems to my bed, It sounds so stupid now that I say it aloud but it what I do, I just stare at the paintings on my ceiling and get lost in thought until it has completely left my mind,” you said proudly while smiling at him. 

“That must be nice, but how did someone so short possibly make a painting on their ceiling.” he snickered at his own joke as you punched his arm. 

“Ignoring that unnecessary comment by a certain someone…” you slightly lowered your face which is something you do when you get genuinely serious. 

“Listen, you may be abnormal or something which is why you don't have a place to de-stress but as you can tell I'm like the best person to talk to so… you can trust me and I’ll be your ranting buddy.” The amount of sincerity in your voice made Tsukishima gaze at you while you rambled on about the most unusual stuff. Staring at how lively and confident you were made him question just how someone could be so beautiful. 

Though he wouldn’t ever tell you this, not yet at least. An hour passed and you were walking together getting closer than before as the awkward tension had dwindled. Your eyes darted towards an ice cream shop near the beach so you instinctively grabbed Tsukishima's hand which was next to yours as you pulled him with you. He was now getting used to you dragging him everywhere but still couldn’t get over the sensation of your hand in his. It made him even more drawn to your personality which you unintentionally done.

The ice cream shop was a cute set up before the stairs to the beach so you were naturally drawn to it. Not to mention you loved sweets and surprisingly Tsukishima willingly came with you, not once trying to grab his hand away when you realized you were still holding his hand as you two stood in front of the shop. You looked down at his hand and it was slightly holding onto yours even though you're the one who grabbed his. The butterflies made their way back into your stomach at the sight of your hands together and you quickly pulled away. “Uh sorry about that… I guess I really wanted to try the ice cream with you.” The words that left your mouth weren't the ones you intended and you blushed at your own stupidity. Although he was flustered Tsukishima just laughed and patted your head just like before. _S-Seriously not helping the situation you idiot._ It’s as if you could imagine the butterflies going crazy inside your stomach, desperately trying to swat them away.

“So what flavor do you want on your cone?” he asked, breaking the nervous aura surrounding the both of you. “I think I’ll have [your favorite flavor] on mine, thanks,” you said in a small voice. _What’s wrong with me, snap out of it_. He made his way over to the stand as you walked towards a bench for the two of you to sit on. It didn’t take him long to get the cones and make his way towards you, but there was already someone else talking to you. With a closer look, he could tell another guy was bothering you and this just made him even more annoyed.

“Hey beautiful are you here alone?” the creepy guy asked you as he tried to sit down next to you. You slid your hand guarding the spot next to you saying, “No actually, sorry could you please leave me alone thank you.” This just made them even angrier as he snickered in your face. “Oh come on let me just talk to you for a bit.” he kept pleading and you had finally had enough. Now Tsukishima was making his way towards you knowing that this guy would hurt you. In shock, he watched as you stood up and got in the man's face telling him to kindly back away from you or you wouldn’t hold back.

He laughed at you and this was all you needed to swiftly kick him, hard where the sun didn't shine, and run towards Tsukishima. Still in shock about how you handled the guy who was now laying on the ground in the fetus position he didn’t notice you running towards him. He still had the ice cream in hand when you quickly grabbed your cone from his hand and laughed. He couldn't believe you were laughing at the situation that he believed could have been dangerous, but he guessed wrong. You for the second time grabbed his hand, this time tighter, and ran away from the guy as he called out to the two of you. Laughing with the scent of sea salt in your hair as it flew back inches away from Tsukishima he realized the type of character you were and the sound of his heart beating rang through his ears as you continued to run and laugh. In that moment he knew what he was getting himself into.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again!  
> This chapter was the second part of the previous chapter "A Surprising Invitation" I hope you enjoyed it. This one was a lot more focused on the development of their new relationship, not just a friendship but not quite there yet. They both haven't fully realized but have patience it's coming. Anyways I always enjoy seeing new people reading my story so if you think it's worth sharing please do share this story so more people can read it. That's all, thank you for your support!  
> ~ Nora ♥
> 
> ps. you can also follow my Wattpad @vvaronz for updates on the story if there is ever a delay in my work.


	6. Welcome to the Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time Skip to Monday, you go to practice and there you tell Kiyoko of your plans to join the team as an official manager. Of course, everyone is overjoyed at your announcement that they welcome you to the team with open arms.

~ Time Skip to Monday ~

The gym was quiet as Coach Ukai explained a new strategy the team would be incorporating into their next practice match. You were standing next to Kiyoko as you listened to the coach's words just as carefully as the team was. Everyone was so focused on the plan that no one noticed when Kiyoko and you left to go outside. 

She had asked you to come with her to wash out the water buckets at the nearby water fountains. Kiyoko seemed to be in a good mood today so you decided to bring up what had been on your mind for a while now. “Kiyoko, I have something I want to tell you,” you announced as you turned to face her. She looked at you with an awaiting expression, ready to hear what you had to say. “About what you asked me a couple of weeks ago.. I’ve decided I really do want to become an official manager for the team.” You were smiling at the thought of being able to watch volleyball and spending time with the team like family. 

Kiyoko looked surprised at the sudden mention of you joining the team but soon after smiled back at you. “I’m so happy that you will be joining us. I can’t wait to spend more time together Y/n, I think everyone enjoys you being around.” she excitedly told you as you got embarrassed by her kind words. She was always so kind and welcoming to you that you felt at ease when she was around. 

“Same here, I feel like every time I come to practice being around you guys brightens my mood and I really feel a close connection between us almost like family.” That last sentence filled you with joy knowing it might just be true. Kiyoko giggled as she replied, “Oh Y/n you are already part of our family even before you decided to become an official manager.” Her warm smile calms your nerves as you both finished washing the buckets and headed back to the gym. 

You join the others back in the gym as practice advances to everyone working in pairs to spike and receive the ball to each other. You were standing close by to most of the groups as you observed their form and arm placement to receive and spike. Noya and Tanaka were a pair that caught your eye. They were a great pair in the sense of energy. Both of them were just as eager as the other to never let the ball hit the floor. Although this eagerness ended up causing Noya to spike the ball a little too hard towards Tanaka. 

As he shifted to his left to return the ball his reaction wasn’t quick enough and the ball redirected off his forearms heading straight for you. They yelled out for you to watch out which triggered your reflexes. Since you were in fact paying close attention to their group you reacted quickly to this attack. The ball was heading for your stomach so in a desperate attempt to save yourself you stretched out your arms just like they had and stepped back. Making contact with the ball as you bumped it up causing it to lose its speed mid-air and come to a fall in front of you. 

The two headed over to where you were still squatting and started to profusely apologize. Not without Noya screaming about how quick you were to receive the ball, catching everyone's attention in the process. You weren’t unfamiliar with random things being thrown your way since when your brother was younger he had a habit of throwing his toys, hard. “Don’t worry about it, had I not been used to random things flying my way that would be a different story.” They both laughed and nudged you teasing about how you could totally play for them. 

Everyone continued their practices after accepting the fact that you weren’t hurt anywhere. As for you, you walked around the gym looking if there was anyone that needed your help or assistance. All the groups seemed to be doing well so you decided you would treat them before making your big announcement. You made your way over to Kiyoko to tell her you were going to get the guys drinks from the vending machine. She agreed and let you leave for a few minutes. By the time you came back with all the drinks, the guys were sitting on the court stretching and laying down out of breath. 

You laughed at the fact that they all seem exhausted so giving them the drinks would make more sense. You had bought energy drinks for everyone except Kageyama which Kiyoko informed you that he got his strength from milk, not sugary drinks. You went up to everyone and started handing out the drinks as they praised you while you just laughed and told them they did a good job. Kageyama was thinking to himself, probably planning something to do with his quick- so you made your way over to him. He didn’t seem to notice you since he was sitting down so you knelt down next to him and held out the flavored milk.

Seeing his favorite drink in front of him being held out by you made him blush. “Here, Kiyoko told me that you liked flavored milk more than other sugary drinks. That’s probably why you're so tall” you chuckled to yourself as you gently smiled at him. He reached out to take the drink from your hand. Yet someone took notice of this exchange and decided to walk up to the two of you. By this time you were already standing so when someone came up from behind you, you tensed up.  _ What’s with this intoxicating scent of sweet but salty.. vanilla? _

He peered over your shoulder to an energy drink in your hand and reached for it. His face was now closer to yours and you turned to see Tsukishima smirking while he grabbed his drink letting a whisper leave his lips. “Thanks.” With that, he walked away leaving you confused and startled with blush painted across your face.  _ Ohhh he’s GOOD _ . You thought to yourself as he had just tried to embarrass you and give himself a good kick out of it. Now plotting your revenge you handed out the rest of the drinks to the remaining team members. 

During the practice, you had talked to Coach Ukai about becoming an official manager for the team. He agreed quite enthusiastically as he liked the idea of the boys trying their best because they now had two managers to impress. You thanked him profusely for allowing you to join and the excitement inside of you grew larger. You couldn’t wait to tell the team of your plans to join them.

Coach Ukai’s usual speech at the end of practice continued but this time there was another announcement to be made. He called your name to speak as he gestured for you to stand in front of everyone. Some of the guys were confused but you just looked over to Kiyoko as she smiled, giving you a thumbs up. You nodded as you walked over to stand in front of the whole team.  _ Alright, Y/n this is what you’ve always wanted so just say it as it is.  _

“As everyone knows I was offered the choice to come by for a few practices a week to help out in the manager position. Well from here on out I will no longer be coming for just a few days.” you paused and looked at all their faces. Only the ones that listened closely heard the “just” so you knew by the smiles on their face that they knew what you were going to say next. Some of the others like Noya and Hinata were almost in tears as they enjoyed the time spent with you at practice. You giggled to yourself and composed your expression to the one everyone knew so well. With a gentle voice, you announced, “This is due to the fact that I as of today will be an official manager for your boy's volleyball team, so please do your best every day because I will be there watching.” 

Everyone was filled with excitement because of your choice to stay with the team as they embraced you with open arms. Literally, Hinata and Noya along with the others ran to you as they pulled you into a group hug. You felt at peace when you were with them and wanted to stay there forever. The third years’ congratulated you on joining the team. Suga bear-hugged you then immediately told you if any of the boys acted inappropriately towards you, you had the right to punish them with 100 diving laps. You laughed together as the atmosphere of a real family welcomed you. From the corner of your eye you could have sworn you saw Tsukishima smiling, like a genuine smile. Maybe it was your mind playing tricks on you but you didn’t care. You were happy. 

“NOW WHO'S READY TO BEAT NEKOMA TOMORROW?” Coach Ukai chimed in. 

“Let's do it!” Hinata yelled as he jumped around the gym while Kageyema chased him trying to kick his back. Laughs and smiles filled the gym and this was all you ever wanted. Tomorrow you would be facing Nekoma High’s volleyball team at a practice match… Let’s do this! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading "The Kiss of Tomorrow"   
> I always appreciate feedback so I would love it if you told me what I'm doing right and wrong :)   
> This chapter was essential for a future event I thought of, so making Y/n a manager was something I had to make happen! I hope you enjoyed this sort of filler chapter. See you on Friday!  
> ~ Nora ♥


	7. Practice Match Pt.1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is finally the day Karasuno faces off with Nekoma in an official practice match. But what's this? You are new to this team so why is it that you already know Nekoma's setter?

“Hey, Y/n can you help me load the duffle bags into the car?” Kiyoko asked as she already had two bags in each of her hands. “Sure-” you responded but were cut off by Tanaka and Noya running past you both and grabbing the bags from your hands. “Woah there ladies leave that to us, just get yourselves on the bus and prepare to see our greatness on the court,” Noya said as he looked right at you. 

Kiyoko just ignored his comment and took back the bags. “If you both have so much energy why not save it for the actual match. This is our job so move along.” She was speaking in an almost repetitive tone like this has happened before. “You heard that Noya Kiyoko wants us to save our energy, oh my goddess!” Tanaka was dancing and flailing his arms around exaggerating his obvious crush on Kiyoko. You thought it was adorable how persistent and dedicated he was to Kiyoko and only Kiyoko. 

You chuckled while shooting a small smile at Kiyoko while you put the rest of the bags on the bus. Everyone was getting ready to head to Tokyo where Nekomas school would be holding a practice match. You had grown up not far from Tokyo so this felt like a ride back home in a way. Once everyone got seated on the bus did you start to finally feel the butterflies in your stomach cease. For some reason even though you weren’t playing in the match yourself you were still nervous as ever. 

Kiyoko looked over at you whilst the bus started to move out of the parking lot. “You know the team we are having a practice match with today… they have actually beaten us many times.” You looked at her face as she remembered the defeating losses they had taken to the team. “I have faith in our team, even if we do lose today I know we will give them a run for their money and wish they never had prepared for what's coming.” She laughed at your obvious attempt to comfort her mind but she did appreciate your enthusiasm. 

The whole bus ride there was full of shouting and laughing, mostly from the boys that didn’t take this time to rest up and conserve their energy. As the bus ride came to an end you made out the shape of the building in the distance. Which was in fact the gym of Nekoma High School. There outside a group of high school boys in red tracksuits were waiting by the doors. The bus grew closer until it was finally parked right in their parking lot. 

As if on cue the whole bus grew silent and you could see the look on the third year's faces. It was a look of pure determination. But it quickly faded as they got off the bus one by one, putting on a big smile as they got off. Once everyone was off the bus you and Kiyoko handed out the duffle bags and made your way to greet the opposing team at their doors. While walking up to the entrance they started walking in a line just as your team was. They stopped, you stopped there was visible tension in the air. Like they each wanted to say something to one another but were waiting for the other to speak. 

This obviously didn’t last long as one of their team members whines out to their caption. “Kurooo this isn’t fairrr, I refuse to believe that Karasuno has two beautiful managersss. Where are our stunning managers huh?” Their caption gave him an obvious look as to say, “Now is not the team we can whine about it later.” Just then Tanaka and Noya stood in front of you two and started bickering with the guy who made the previous comment. 

Kiyoko just looked at you and as to answer whatever questions were going through your head just said. “They do this almost every time.” You sighed but smiled at the thought of Tanaka and Noya “protecting” Kiyoko from any guy that tried to make moves on her. The arguing continued between them but you caught a glance of someone familiar. You moved your head slightly looking past Tanaka's back as you saw him. 

You immediately perk up and shout “Oh It’s you!” causing everyone to stop what they were doing and look at you. You made your way over to the boy, he had blonde dyed hair with brown roots showing. “I had no idea you played for Nekoma!” He was smiling at you and responded “Sorry I guess you just never asked.” You continued to talk as everyone just stared at you in disbelief. Even their caption questioned you. “How is it that you know our setter?” You looked at him then back at the boy and explained your encounter. 

~ Flashback to a Few Months Ago ~

You were up and riding your bike in the early morning as usual when you noticed someone walking around aimlessly almost as if they were lost. You stopped on your bike and went over to ask them if something was the matter. “Hello, I couldn't help but notice you looking a bit lost. You're not from Kanagawa are you?” Your question had been answered in a slight nod without making eye contact with you. You smiled as you put your bike to the side and sat down on a bench. 

“So where are you from?” You were always talkative to people you’ve never met and this boy seemed like one that wouldn’t talk to someone he didn’t know. Surprisingly he sat down next to you, still keeping his distance as he spoke. “I-I am from Tokyo-” he spoke in a gentle and shy tone which piqued your interest even more. “No way! I love going to Tokyo.” you saw him slowly look up at your face as you were smiling at him. 

You noticed his bag he was carrying and saw a track jacket peeking out from inside it. Your curiosity got the better of you and you started questioning him. “Oh I see you’ve got a sports jacket in your bag, which sport do you play?” your question seemed to make him a little nervous so you tried not to pry too much. But after a bit, he finally answered. “V-Volleyball.” he waited for your response but when he noticed it was surprisingly silent he looked back up at you. Shocked by your facial expression he blushed and looked back down. You were sitting there wide-eyed with this look of utter amazement in your eyes. It took you a second but you came back to reality. 

“That’s amazing. I bet you are really good! I’ve always wanted to play but I’m not very good I don’t think.” you said while chuckling to yourself. He was playing with his fingers while still looking down. You didn’t know if it was because you were praising him too much or there was something about volleyball that made him feel this way.

“You know I think it's amazing that you play volleyball, I’ve always thought it was the most determined and skilled people that dedicate their time to practicing and perfecting their skills for themselves or their teammates. And I can’t help but think you really like it even if you don’t play for yourself.” This comment struck him in a way you didn’t know at the time but he was grateful to you that he wasn’t pathetic for only playing for the sake of his friend. The fact that you thought he was amazing made him feel a lot better. 

~ Back to Present Day ~

“Yeah, that's how we met. He wasn’t much of a talker but I enjoyed the conversation we had before he got a call and direction to head back to where he was supposed to be.” you were laughing and smiling like usual as you looked at him. “Oh but I never did catch your name, mind me asking?” you asked while looking eagerly at him. “K-Kenma” he responded, immediately looking down at the floor. You beamed with joy as you walked off with him and two other boys while chatting and laughing together. 

“Y/n does seem to know how to get people to laugh together,” Hinata said as the rest of the team was still standing in the parking lot. “If someones able to make Kenma talk, they’re alright in my book,” Kuroo said while grinning. “Okay let’s head inside every one the match will begin shortly,” Kiyoko announced as she started to walk off towards the gym. Everyone followed soon after and the excitement of what was about to unfold was slowly growing. 

You were already in the gym as you separated from Kenma and his teammates to put down your things on the other side of the gym. Kiyoko found you and brought you over to the scoreboard, showing you how points were distributed in games. She was teaching you all the rules you would have to know while the game was in session. The boys were taking off their jackets and sliding on their knee-pads. Knowing the match was nearing closer all the nerves you had been trying to get rid of came rushing back. You knew soon Karasuno and Nekoma would be facing off in an official practice match and just that thought kept you on your toes. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank You for Reading "The Kiss of Tomorrow"  
> I apologize for not updating on Friday, some of you know that I announced on my Wattpad that my neck was killing me. But I have finally finished this chapter so I could update as soon as possible. I hope you all enjoyed this one as it will be a few parts. Keep commenting on suggestions or things I need to work on. It really helps me out. Thank You.
> 
> ~ Nora ♥


	8. Practice Match Pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nekoma vs Karasuno, the match has finally begun. Will you keep up the determination to win for your team or will it all fall through in the end?

There were two chairs seated on each end of the scoreboard. Kiyoko took a seat and motioned for you to do the same. The room suddenly grew quiet as you could tell the boys were now ready for the match to begin. You got chills as the atmosphere switched from friendly to competitive real quick. Almost like deja vu from the first time you witnessed the boys practice. 

You watched as six of the twelve boys from your team made their way onto the court. They were Daichi, Hinata, Kageyama, Tanaka, Asahi, and Noya. As they were walking Kiyoko spoke, “That’s our starting lineup, each of them plays the first set and in between serves we swap them out if we need a certain play to be done.” Her words processed in your mind as you looked at each of them, now standing in two rows. 

_ I wonder when they will swap Tsukishima in for someone… _ That thought was floating around in your mind as you listened to the captains and referee speak to each other. Ever since that day at the beach, you couldn't get Tsukishima out of your head. You were keeping yourself busy after that as a way to not think about it, but everything always led to him. The image of him, his hands, his hands in your hands, his smile when you made him laugh. You wanted to see that side of him more, and you knew there was a moment when playing volleyball where he almost showed that side, even if only for a moment.

But now wasn’t the time for these intrusive thoughts, the game was starting and you had to keep your focus on the match. Although you always went to practices and watched each of the members play this was the first time witnessing them in a real match. Nekoma's team looked a bit intimidating so you couldn’t imagine what the guys in the front row were thinking, but you still had faith, faith in your team, and that they would give Nekoma a good match. 

With the sound of a whistle, the first serve went over the net to Nekomas' side of the court. The match had officially begun and in no time the ball was being passed over and over again like a game of monkey in the middle. Except that the prime goal this time was to not let the ball hit the floor on your side of the net. Both teams had gone into fighting mode, spiking and receiving the ball like their lives depended on it. 

Not long after the match had started Hinata and Kageyama pulled their signature quick attack, shocking Nekomas team to their core. The play that the two of them had come up with was built off the trust of Kageyama's serve to Hinata, which made it even more deadly for the other team. To be completely honest the first time you saw their quick attack you had goosebumps all over your arms. You even went as far as to check Hinata to see if he was some type of robot designed solely to be able to jump like a spring, high enough to spike one of Kageyama's sets. 

The match had taken a turn evidently in Nekomas favor, They had figured out the way to stop your team from getting points was to shut down Hinata's lightning-fast spikes. It was their setter, Kenma that boy you had seen in your hometown, he was the reason they had been able to turn the tables on your team. You were impressed by his quick adaptation to the game and were able to come up with a way to stop your advances to win. 

When you first met Kenma it didn’t seem like volleyball was something he was passionate about. It felt like more of a hobby to him, something he didn’t even mention unless someone had brought it up in conversation. But now it was different, there was a certain look in his eyes when playing against Karasuno. It was the desire to win, he was playing to win. It was then you realized… Nekoma’s volleyball team really is great. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading "The Kiss of Tomorrow" :)   
> Since I'm uploading new chapters twice a week the chapters will become shorter but they will still carry the story as normal. I hope you are keeping up with this story as it moves along, if you need any reminders you can either bookmark the story on here or go to my Wattpad and follow the story to get updates right when I post a new chapter. Thank you.  
> ~Nora ♥


	9. Practice Match Pt.3 (Final Part)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last day of the Practice Match between Nekoma and Karasuno. Which team will end up on top and how will their relationship with each other grow?

It was the last set of the game… Each team had won a set and now it had made it to the tiebreaker. The boys were playing so aggressively you were scared someone's arms would break from their spikes. Both teams were playing great and you could see just how much effort your team had put into practices. It was finally being shown on the court, and you couldn’t help but feel like a proud mom watching her children grow. 

They had put their all into the match but it just couldn’t compare to Nekomas experience and more time practiced with their team. So with that, Nekoma took the last set from your team. But you were still proud of them for fighting and never losing their motivation to win. Hinata on the other hand hadn’t changed the look on his face since the minute the game started. He was eager, probably more determined than anyone in the gym to win even though it was only a practice match.

He was bouncing up and down like he hadn't just played 3 straight sets of running and jumping on the court. He was so full of energy, challenging the other team to another match. Which led to the others starting to engage in pointless banter. It was refreshing nonetheless how everyone was so friendly just after the match. You could see the captains joining in, Daichi going head to head with Kuroo announcing he would win against them next time. 

Laughter erupted from the scene and you were unable to take them all seriously. They may look scary when they are on the court, or when the teams are grouped together. Yet when it came to getting along that was never a problem. 

You and Kiyoko walked over to the boys to praise them for their efforts. When you made your way over to them they all looked tired but still talked like normal. Kiyoko spoke, “You guys really did play great today, g-good job.” She stuttered the last words due to Tanaka and Noya jumping up from where they once laid face down. Their spirits were over the moon from Kiyoko's praising, it was so adorable how much they depend on her for their own happiness. 

All the boys were sitting in a group on the gym floor but you noticed someone missing. You glanced to your left and saw him, sitting by himself drinking from a sports bottle. Tsukishima looked surprisingly normal, he wasn’t catching his breath or anything almost as though he hadn’t put his full efforts into this game. You decided to walk over to him, but not before grabbing a towel that had been soaked in cold water and rung. 

With a swift motion, you lightly threw the towel over his head while you made your way over to sit next to him. He didn’t move an inch while grabbing the towel and wiping his forehead. Seems like he put enough effort to sweat while playing but not more than the other guys…  _ does he not take this game seriously just because it’s a practice match? _ “You know even though they took that last set I think you played pretty well during the whole game.” He stayed silent for a few seconds, you couldn’t tell if he was listening or not. His head was still down when he suddenly lifted it, still not facing you but staring straight in front of him. With a tired voice, he just said “I could have blocked more of them.”

_ At least he actually cared about them winning, but what was with this depressing setting right now. _ You thought of a way to comfort him but not to the point where you made him feel like he didn’t do a good job. “You can’t change the past but only work harder for the future, so what will you do? Will you stay sitting here thinking about how you could have done more or will you actually  _ do more _ ?” Surprised by your sudden words of encouragement Tsukishima finally looked at you. Your smile was one of his favorite things about you, he was mesmerized by it staring into your eyes. 

Your stares lingered for a few moments, you almost lost your train of thought. You quickly sprang up, still looking him in the eyes. Your smile never fades as you tell him “Just keep it in mind okay… I’m going to go over and congratulate the other team so go join the others.” This pissed him off, he wanted you to himself at that moment but couldn’t stop you from leaving. 

You run over to Kenma and the two boys he was talking with. Lev and Yaku were both really talented players, and you were amazed by them during the match. You start-up a conversation with them as easily as it was for you to talk to everyone else. “I still can’t believe you're a first-year like me, your blocks were so cool with height like that!” Lev was a quiet guy but once you started talking he warmed up to you a bit. “And your receives were super fast. I really thought our spikes were going to get past your team but I guess we have to work harder.” Yaku was flattered by the compliments since his team rarely hyped him up as you did. 

Soon your day had come to an end and you all got ready to get back on the bus. Kenma grabs your shirt as you were getting your bags together. “H-hey Y/n today I really enjoyed your company so i-if you want to talk more we can exchange n-numbers.” Your smile grew as you took out your phone and handed it to Kenma, he was so refreshing to be around because he never told you that you talked too much and he was always listening even if he didn't talk much himself. He gave a small smile as he walked next to you while you packed the bags outside on the bus. 

Nekomas' team waited for you lined up like how they greeted you. So your team lined up and bowed, thanking them for having you and playing a match with you. With that your team piled back into the bus, you were sitting next to Kiyoko but you had the window seat this time. You saw all of them still looking at the bus as it pulled out of the parking lot. You waved bye to everyone through the window, you saw them waving back at you while Yamamoto yelled for you guys to visit again. 

You only had so much energy for one day and this time you were at your limit. Nekoma’s volleyball team… you made up your mind. They are good rivals and even better friends, you couldn’t wait to play against them again. Your shoulders slouched down as you laid your head against Kiyoko's shoulder and your eyes closed. The day was officially over with a long bus ride ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading "The Kiss of Tomorrow"!!!  
> Apologies for taking so long to upload I am trying my best to get out new chapters so please be patient and it is much appreciated if you put suggestions or helpful feedback in the comments. Thank you.  
> ~Nora ♥


	10. Don't Look At Me Like That

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today is the day for presentations for your group. Knowing the Top 2 students will get the highest grade a.k.a You and Tsukishima, you get dismissed from after class cleaning duty as your reward. This causes the two of you to be alone together in the gym while the rest of the team is still stuck cleaning in their classrooms...

~Two days after the Practice Match~

The day of class presentations came before you realized it. You and Tsukishima had already finished that day at the cafe so you had totally forgotten. Only the project though, that day would always pop back up right before you would go to sleep. The first-day Tsukishima asked you to work outside of school together, you would never forget such a day.

The class had not started yet and the teacher had not arrived. Tsukishima asked you to go over the slides and make sure that everything was correct and organized. You turned in your seat to face him since he sat right behind you. He turned his computer towards you both and began reciting all the information you had written. 

Since you were facing backward you hadn’t noticed the teacher walk in. Tsukishima noticed as the class began to go quiet yet you were still mumbling the information in front of you. In an attempt to get you to quiet down Tsukishima leaned forward. He was closer to you now than he had ever been before. His face made its way to your ear, the heat of his breath now tingling on your neck. His words seemed to take forever to reach you when he was this close but you made out a few of them. “...the teacher...walked in...turn ar-round” 

You could smell his scent from only a few inches from you. Just like on the first day of school you could smell a hint of vanilla and clean laundry. You were mesmerized but found the strength to do as he said and turn around. Just like that class began with your classmates going up to the front of the class to present. You listened to the others present and patiently waited for your turn. 

Finally, the teacher called you both up to present. Tsukishima got up from his seat and brought his computer to the front of the class. He was setting up the presentation while you walked over to the side of the screen, half memorizing what you wrote so you didn’t have to look back. 

The presentation went smoothly as expected, you did most of the talking with Tsukishima chiming in on some of the important parts of the project. After the two of you had finished explaining the teacher dismissed you back to your seats. After everyone had completed their presentations he announced, “I will be grading your projects in full by the end of the week, but for verbal presentation, the group with the highest score would be YL/N and Tsukishima.”

This didn’t come as a surprise since he had grouped the two highest-ranking students together, Since you both had scored first he allowed you to skip out on cleaning duty that day. While exiting the classroom you mouthed a small “good luck” to Aiya and Miyuki. Tsukishima was walking in front of you as you both headed towards the gym for volleyball practice. 

When you two had arrived at the doors of the gym you looked inside to see that no one was there. Soon after realizing you had been let out pretty early and the rest of the team was probably still cleaning you headed inside. The gym smelled of cleaning supplies from the night before when you and Kiyoko had run up and down the gym with mops. The practices were always fun with the team together and you still couldn’t believe you were one of their managers. 

You placed your bag on the gym's stage before heading to the closet to get out the equipment. While you were setting up the gym for practice Tsukishima had made his way next to your bag on the stage and sat down. He never was one to help out unless forced to so you didn’t bother asking him. After setting up everything the rest of the team still hadn’t shown up, you guys were still pretty early. You grabbed a volleyball from one of the baskets you pulled out of the closet and walked over to where Tsukishima was still sitting.  _ So lazy _ . 

He had his usual white headphones on, probably listening to some random album you most likely didn’t know. You laid down on your back, your hair sprawled out on the floor. Your feet a few inches away from Tsukishima’s legs dangling over yours. You began to set the ball above your head, up and down to yourself. This was just something you did when bored or had nothing to do during practice. 

Tsukishima stayed leaning back with his arms to his sides still sitting upright. His head tilted slightly towards the ceiling. His eyes were open seeming to be staring at nothing. His collarbones peeking out from under his loose white t-shirt. You could make out his prominent jawline and Adam's apple, they seem to be carved perfectly for his face.  _ He looks really charming when he's relaxed like this, without that scowl on his face. _

Lost in the image of him, fully relaxed he looked back down and noticed you were still setting the volleyball to yourself but now your head was turned to its side facing him. He could see your observation in your eyes. You didn’t notice him looking at you until he spoke, “What?” Still looking at his features and not fully thinking you responded. “Nothing, it's just your features look so captivating when you're relaxed.” 

Tsukishima still processing your words tensed up when you moved to sit next to him. You noticed this, his muscles in his arms tense when you finally stood up from laying down. He didn’t know what your words meant, or what you wanted them to mean. But you still continued to stare at him even when you were sitting directly next to him. You swung your legs like a child when you finally looked down and said “Interesting.” You chuckled to yourself and finally hopped off the stage leaving him still sitting there. 

You squatted down to get the volleyball that you had previously taken from the basket and headed to put it back.  _ What did I just say to him?!?! I hate myself, can’t you think before you speak! _ The color of cherry blossoms in the spring decorated Tsukishima's ears as he watched you. The flashback of you examining his face and structure flooded back to him and he didn’t know how to handle it. 

In a few moments, the rest of the team would enter the gym, saving him from his previous thoughts. This ended the private time you and Tsukishima shared, and practice began... 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading "The Kiss of Tomorrow"!!!  
> I really like this chapter since I know I haven't given you guys any development between you two ;) I like slow-burn stories better than immediate dating, but I'll try to grant you some development scenes faster. I hope you are nejoying the series for now. Thank you.  
> ~ Nora♥


	11. Be Honest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Practice is going great now that the team has played their practice match against Nekoma. Everything was normal, that was until Yamaguchi pulled you aside to "talk to you in private."

Practice was going smoothly with all the boys working on their coordination. They seemed to have been even more eager to improve after the practice match between Nekoma. This wasn’t a big thing though, you enjoyed seeing them put their all into improving. 

There was a 10-minute break called by Coach Ukai after seeing the way the boys were working hard. You and Kiyoko were sitting on the stage with towels in hand. One by one each person on the team came up to get a towel for their drenched shirts and faces. 

The last person to walk up to you was Tsukishima. He was coated in a light sweat unlike most of the others who were soaked in it. This just made his skin even more alluring, to your eyes at least. He took notice of your stares at his bare skin around his neck. 

He slowly walked up to you only with only a mere three feet in between you. His eyes were now amused, with a grin he spoke “What? You can’t seem to take your eyes off me.” Now aggravated you threw the towel you held at his face. “Oh you be quiet!” You heard a soft chuckle from Kiyoko who was watching the two of you bickering. 

You see one of the boys approaching the three of you now. It was Yamaguchi, or Yams now that he had allowed you to call him by his nickname. He had his usual friendly smile plastered on his face, you were used to his character by now knowing how he treated Tsukishima at least. “Hey Y/n, can I speak to you privately?” he said as he looked at you straight in the eyes. 

“Y-Yeah sure, one sec,” you said as you looked at Kiyoko who just nodded before you hopped off the stage. You gave a small wave to Tsukishima telling him you’d be back soon. He just stared at the back of your head as you walked out of the gym with Yams. He took you to a near bench outside the gym, it was right next to a vending machine.

He bought you a tea and handed it to you, “I-I’m sorry for dragging you out like this.” he seemed to be a little nervous when speaking to people. You didn’t mind though, you knew it wasn’t easy to just conversate with people you hadn’t known for long. “Yams it’s okay. No need to worry.” He gave you a smile as he sat down on the bench. 

“I wanted to ask you a question but I didn’t want to be around the others.” He was fidgeting with his fingers while looking down. You said nothing though, you wanted to wait for him to get his thoughts together and finish what he was saying. After a short moment he spoke, “Are you and Tsukishima dating?”

This was definitely not a question you were expecting to hear, taken aback you didn’t respond right away, but after a few seconds you simply said “No, we aren’t dating.” It was the truth. This seemed to be of relief to him, he looked back down with this look on his face as if he was about to say something more but didn’t know how. 

“You know, Tsukishima and I have been friends for quite a long time I would say, so when I saw you two hanging out I thought you were dating and got a bit upset that Tsukishima didn’t bother to tell me. I’m sorry I jumped to conclusions like that.” He was now bowing his head down in embarrassment next to you. You placed a hand on his shoulder, it wasn’t his fault that he thought that. “Hey, no need to be sorry it’s fine, really.” 

He looked back up at you and regained his composure. You thought that was all but he pressed further. “D-do you… “like” him?” Now, this really took you by surprise, you denied it though. “H-ha not in that way, we're just friends.” This didn’t please him though, he explained why he asked for the sudden confession. 

“Tsukishima never gets involved with others, he thinks it's too tiresome. But he started talking to you out of his own free will which I thought was something. He always looked like he was in a better mood when you were with him, s-so I don’t really mind if you two dated. As long as he told me first of course.” He finished his ramble as you just listened. 

You thought it was sweet how much Yams cared about Tsukishima. Even though he never really showed it you knew that Tsukishima also cared for him. That’s just the way he is, and sometimes it can be misleading as though he doesn’t care at all. 

He didn’t press further after that, he just stood up from the bench and walked towards the gym before stopping. He turned back to you and said “You know, I still kind of hope you two get closer. Well, that’s all thanks for coming out and talking to me.” You simply nodded and smiled at him before he ran back inside the gym. 

You stayed sitting on the bench, thinking to yourself _Me? date Tsukishima? Not possible!_ Although while you were lost in thought, Tsukishima appeared in the doorway of the gym, as if he was conveniently placed there. He shouted out to you, snapping you out of it. 

“Hey idiot, breaks already over hurry up.” 

You hurry back to the gym, trying to act as if the conversation never occurred. But that wasn’t the truth. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading "The Kiss of Tomorrow"!!!  
> I hope you all enjoyed today's chapter, gotta love some Yamaguchi appearances. Please comment with any suggestions or feedback so I know what you guys want out of this fic. Thank you.  
> ~Nora ♥


End file.
